<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Future is Bright by MyPurplePlanet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185689">Our Future is Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet'>MyPurplePlanet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Insecure Remus, James and Sirius being a chaotic duo, Lily is done with these idiots, Pregnant Reader, Remus Lupin deserves to be happy, Remus x reader - Freeform, cute remus, i love these idiots, theyre all one happy family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus drinks a mysterious potion and travels fifteen years into the future.<br/>Lily and James never died, Sirius never went to Azkaban and Peter isn't a sneaky rat bastard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James x Lily, Remus x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus's P.O.V</p><p>Gryffindor common room 1977 </p><p>"Guys, we did it!" James yelled, bursting through the portrait with Sirius right behind him.<br/>
"Oh, Merlin. What did you two idiots do this time?" Y/N asked, looking up from her homework.<br/>
She looked just like a mum who was fed up with her two rowdy children.<br/>
"Wouldn't you like to know, little lady." James said, throwing is bag on the floor.<br/>
Y/N squinted her eyes as if she was trying to understand what goes on inside James's mind.<br/>
"I asked you. So yes, I would like to know." She answered, rolling her eyes.<br/>
"Should we be scared?" Peter asked, getting up off the floor.<br/>
"Not unless you get picked." Sirius said, whilst smirking.<br/>
"Oh oh, that can't be good." Peter said, nervously biting his nails.<br/>
"Get picked to do what?" Y/N asked, looking up at Sirius.<br/>
"Well, I'm glad you asked." Sirius said, taking a seat on the sofa next to Y/N, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while doing so.<br/>
I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched my two best friends sit tightly next to each other. What am I jealous of really? They're not dating or anything. Sirius is just a touchy person. I don't feel jealous when he touches Marlene or Alice. So why am I jealous now? Oh, who am I kidding? It's because his arm is around Y/N.<br/>
I wish it was me touching her. I wish it was me holding her. Merlin, what am I thinking? She's my best friend. I can't love her that way.<br/>
"When James and I were in potions a week ago-"<br/>
"You two showed up to class? Now that's a shocker. Hope you didn't kill Slughorn with that surprise." I said, closing my book and putting it aside.<br/>
Y/N looked at me and bit back a smile. I felt my heart flatter. 
"Ha ha." James said, dryly.<br/>
Sirius poked his tongue out at me and continued talking.<br/>
"Slughorn talked about a potion that if you drink it, it will take you exactly fifteen years into the future."<br/>
"The fact that you're talking about this fucking terrifies me." Peter said, shaking his head at Sirius.<br/>
"So naturally, James and I found the potion very interesting and we decided to read about how to make it." Sirius said, ignoring Peter's words.<br/>
"Oh boy, this can't be good." Y/N said, shrugging Sirius's arm off her shoulder.<br/>
"Is that why you two were in the library?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.<br/>
"Yes, my dear Moony. Why else would we be in the library?" James asked, pushing his glasses back to their place on the bridge of his nose.<br/>
"Not to study, god forbid." Y/N teased.<br/>
"Will you all shut up and let me finish?" Sirius asked, pushing his hair off his face in frustration.<br/>
"Please let him finish before he blows one of us up." Peter begged before taking a seat next to me.<br/>
"So we read the book and got all of the ingredients-"<br/>
"And we actually made it guys!!!" James yelled, cutting Sirius off.<br/>
"I hate you." Sirius said, looking up at James.<br/>
James paid no attention to Sirius and pulled out a little glass bottle with a mysterious blue liquid inside.<br/>
"No you didn't." Y/N whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.<br/>
"How did you even manage to pull this off? You're both terrible at potions." I said, standing up.<br/>
I made my way towards James and took the bottle from his hand.<br/>
"It's true. We're absolutely awful at potions but we actually followed the instructions this time. Looks great doesn't it?" Sirius asked, pointing at the potion in my hand.<br/>
"I'm actually impressed." I said, sniffing the potion.<br/>
"So the plan is that one of us will drink it and then come back and tell us about the future!" James said, enthusiastically.<br/>
Y/n,  Peter and I stared at Sirius and James.<br/>
"There is no way in hell." Y/N said, shaking her head.<br/>
"I'm not drinking that! It's blue!" Peter screeched.<br/>
Sirius frowned and turned his head to me.<br/>
"Moony?" He asked, innocently smiling at me.<br/>
"Hell. No." I said, handing the potion back to James.<br/>
"Come on people! Where is your Gryffindor spirit?" James yelled.<br/>
"If you're so brave then why don't you drink it?" Y/N asked, pointing at James.<br/>
His eyes widened and he bucked away slowly.<br/>
"W-well, Sirius and I made the potion...so..." He stuttered.<br/>
Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed passed James.<br/>
"How about we play a game and the loser has to drink it?" Sirius asked, taking the potion out of James's hand.<br/>
The rest of us remained silent.<br/>
"Please! Please! Please! Come on what's so bad about it? It's gonna be fun actually! A little look inside the future. Come on!"<br/>
"Fine." Peter mumbled.<br/>
"Peter!" I yelled, turning to him.<br/>
"I-it might be fun." He said, quietly.<br/>
"Ugh fine, let's get this over with." Y/N said, leaning back on the sofa.<br/>
"Remus?" Sirius asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.<br/>
I sighed. The future scares me. I'm terrified that I will drink that potion and only find out that future me is a thirty something year old werewolf who is slowing dying alone. But maybe it's possible that in my wildest dreams, the universe will collide and when I drink the potion and I will find out that I'm a happy man with friends and a family. I don't think I'm ready to face the reality. I don't think I will ever be ready.<br/>
"Moony?" I heard a voice call out.<br/>
I blinked my eyes and saw Y/N smiling sweetly at me.<br/>
"You don't have to, if you don't want to. No one is forcing you." She said softly.<br/>
I smiled down at her and shook my head.<br/>
"It's okay. I'll do it." I said, nodding.<br/>
I'm terrified to find out but I know my curiosity will kill me if I don't.<br/>
"Okay." James said, holding five sticks in his hand.<br/>
"The one who pulls out the shortest stick will drink the potion." James said, holding out his hand.<br/>
We all took a deep breath and reached our hands out.<br/>
I closed my eyes as I pulled a stick out.<br/>
"Oh thank Merlin!" I heard Sirius gasp out.<br/>
I took a shaky breath as I opened my eyes. My heart dropped when I saw a small stick laying in my hand.<br/>
"Are you okay, Moony?" Y/N asked, walking up to me.<br/>
"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." She reassured, placing her small hand onto my arm. I felt my skin heat up under her touch and I cleared my throat.<br/>
"No. No, it's okay. I want to." I whispered, nodding my head.<br/>
"Okay mate, you have twenty-four hours to explore your future." James said, handing me the potion.<br/>
"Drink only half of it now and the other half to come back, okay?" Sirius asked.<br/>
I only nodded and popped off the top of the tiny glass bottle.<br/>
I looked down at them one last time before I closed my eyes and swallowed half of the potion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I blinked my eyes quickly and I groaned when I felt a strong ache in my lower back. <br/>As my eyes slowly focused on my surroundings, I felt misty leafs under my fingers.<br/>I let my hands feel around only to realize that I was laying on the ground. I got up and saw that there were a few leafs stuck to my pants. As I dusted myself off, I noticed that there was a gold ring wrapped around my left ring finger. <br/>Does that mean?<br/>No... it can't be.<br/>I shook my head in disbelief and lifted my chin to look around. <br/>It looks like I'm in a village.<br/>There were cute little houses with smoke coming out of their chimneys. <br/>I inhaled deeply when the lovely scent of chocolate chip cookies hit my nose. I followed where that delicious smell came from until I stopped in front of a little house. It was completely made of stone, the roof was covered with burgundy tiles and the windows were lined with wood. <br/>"I can't believe you just did that!" I heard a familiar voice shout out.<br/>"What's the big deal he's eaten chocolate before." I heard another voice mumble.<br/>Is that Pete?<br/>"Not as a damn dog! Come on, spit it out!" I heard the voice yell out once again. <br/>I know that voice. That's Y/N's voice!<br/>I heard a bark and then a loud cough.<br/>"You nearly choked me!" <br/>"How many times do we have to tell you, Padfoot? Chocolate is deadly to dogs!" I heard another voice yell. <br/>Lily? <br/>"If chocolate doesn't kill him I know for a fact that you two will." Another voice said whilst chuckling.<br/>"Don't make me choke you too." The voice that sounded like Lily threatened.<br/>"You know I would love that, darling." Said a voice that sounded just like James.<br/>What the- Are James and Lily together? Did she finally say yes?<br/>A smile formed on my lips. <br/>My favourite people are in the same house together. <br/>Maybe there is hope after all. <br/>I scratched my head, wondering how I'm going to go in. <br/>Should I just walk inside? Do I still look seventeen? They're going to freak out if I walk in there looking like a seventeen year old. <br/>There was a puddle next to my right foot and I stepped closer to it. I bent down to look at my reflection.<br/>Oh holy hell.<br/>My face was littered with scars that I've never seen before and my hair was very messy. I frowned when I saw a few silver hairs poking out of the mess. I ran my hand through it nervously. <br/>"Where's your husband? He was supposed to finish work two hours ago." James asked someone in the room.<br/>"Yeah, he's not usually late. He's probably still marking papers." Y/N answered.<br/>My heart fell into the pit of my stomach. <br/>She's married.<br/>Of course she's married.<br/>She's kind, caring, funny not to mention beautiful inside and out. Who wouldn't want to marry her?<br/>I fiddled with the ring that hugged my finger. <br/>Who would want to marry me? <br/>I closed my eyes at the thought.<br/>"Padfoot! Stop running around! You're going to step over Harry!" Lily yelled.<br/>Harry? Who is Harry?<br/>Strong wind suddenly broke through the atmosphere and I felt a shiver run down my spine.<br/>I need to go in there before I freeze. <br/>I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. Should I nock? Should I just walk in? <br/>I put my hand inside my jacket in an attempt to warm myself up when I felt cold metal against my skin. I took a hold of the item and pulled it out.<br/>A key?<br/>My eyes traveled from the keys in my hand to the door lock. Might as well give it a try. I inserted the key into the door lock, turned it once to the right and to my surprise the door opened.<br/>"There he is!" A voice called out as I walked in through the door.<br/>I looked up to see Peter pointing at me whilst chewing something. Probably a cookie.<br/>"Moony!" Said a squeaky voice. <br/>I looked down and saw a little boy around three or four waddle towards me. He was wearing little round glasses and looked just like James. Only when he got closer I noticed his eyes. Green. Exactly like Lily's.<br/>"I missed you." Said the little boy, looking up at me whilst wrapping his chubby arms around my right leg.<br/>"Sometimes I think he likes you more than me." James said, swallowing his last bite.<br/>"It's probably because Remus doesn't wake him up from his naps because he looks 'too cute not to squish'." Lily said, resting her elbow on James's shoulder.<br/>I looked down at the little boy once again and smiled. I can't believe James and Lily created this beautiful boy. Harry was it?<br/>"Hello, Harry." I said, smiling down at him.<br/>He smiled back and nuzzled his head against my leg. <br/>Then suddenly a large black dog came flying by, knocking Harry over. <br/>Harry sat there on the floor, his little smile fading into a pout. He made a whining  noise as tears began falling out of his eyes.<br/>"I'm so so so sorry!" Sirius said, running over to Harry's side.<br/>"No no, my dear, please don't cry or your mummy will kill me." He said, kissing Harry's face all over.<br/>"Padfoot, scared me." Harry mumbled, reaching his arms up towards me.<br/>Does he want me to pick him up?<br/>I leaned down and carefully picked him up. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and sniffed into my neck.<br/>"Padfoot is a bad dog." Harry mumbled.<br/>Lily got up from the couch and walked towards Sirius.<br/>"Bad, bad, dog!" She said, hitting Sirius on the back of his head.<br/>"Ouch! I'm sorry!" He apologized, rubbing his head.<br/>"Don't be sorry you idiot, just stop sneaking up on him." Lily muttered.<br/>"What the hell are you all doing up there?" Said a voice coming from downstairs.<br/>Not just any voice, Y/N's voice. I felt my heart beat through my chest like a parade drum.<br/>"And now he's asleep. Just like that." James pointed out, looking at Harry who fell asleep in my arms.<br/>"They should call you Magical Moony. He always falls asleep when you're holding him." Sirius said, softly squeezing Harry's chubby cheek.<br/>"I should put him down on the couch." Lily said, reaching forward to scoop Harry from my arms. I smiled as he curled into his mothers embrace.<br/>Suddenly, I heard a loud sigh coming from downstairs.<br/>"Stupid stairs." Y/N said, letting out a huff.<br/>I instantly became nervous when I heard her footsteps.<br/>Then in a matter of seconds, I saw her gorgeous face appear. Her smile grew as her eyes landed on me.<br/>My eyes widened as she walked further up. She had a bump. A beautifully big and round bump. <br/>She looked absolutely breathtaking.<br/>My legs slowly began moving towards her without me even noticing. She struggled to get up over the last step and I rushed over to help her.<br/>I wrapped my arm around her lower back and pulled her over the final step.<br/>"Ah, thanks Moony." She said, as she pulled me down gently by my sweater.<br/>My world stopped spinning when I felt her soft lips against mine.<br/>"How was work, love?" She asked, pulling away.<br/>Is she asking me? I looked behind me to check if there was another man that she could be talking to. <br/>"Moony?" She asked, looking up at me.<br/>"Um, work? Work was fine." I replied.<br/>I have a job? Who would hire a werewolf? <br/>"How's Dumbledore doing these days? It must be cool working for him." Sirius said. <br/>Dumbledore. Of course, Dumbledore would hire a werewolf. He was the one to allow me to come to Hogwarts in the first place.<br/>"But imagine having to deal with so many hormonal children every day. I don't know how you do it Remus." James said, shaking his head.<br/>So I'm a teacher? A teacher at Hogwarts? That's pretty great.<br/>"He's been dealing with you three since he was eleven. He's had a lot of practice dealing with hormonal children." Lily said, pointing at Sirius, James and Peter.<br/>I shivered as I felt a soft hand wrap around my own.<br/>"Are you okay? You're very quiet." Y/N asked, gently squeezing my hand.<br/>I could feel my palm become sweaty and my skin heat up.<br/>I quickly nodded and smiled down at her.<br/>"I'm good." <br/>"Well, if you say so." She said, not really believing me. <br/>"Here, look at what Lily and I made." She said, pulling me into the kitchen.<br/>She let go of my hand and walked towards the stove. When she turned around she held a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.<br/>"Fresh out of the oven." She said, handing me the plate.<br/>My heart skipped a beat as our fingers brushed together when I took the plate out of her hands.<br/>"Hey! I helped with the cookies as well!" Sirius said, standing up.<br/>"No, tried to help but ended up getting fur in the first batch and we had to throw them away." Lily said, glaring at Sirius.<br/>"I don't think you can call that helping Padfoot." Y/N said, laughing lightly.<br/>Sirius scoffed and sat back down next to James.<br/>I picked up a cookie and placed it in my mouth. I sighed as the delicious taste spread across my tongue.<br/>"These are really good." I mumbled, looking down at Y/N.<br/>"Glad you like them." She said, stepping on her tip toes whilst leaning forward.<br/>I stopped chewing when I felt her warm lips against my scarred cheek.<br/>"Um, I h-have to tell you guys something." I blurt out.<br/>Y/N leaned away and looked up at me with a concerned look. <br/>"What is it?" She asked, curiously.<br/>"How about we all sit down, yeah?" I asked, looking down at her.<br/>She nodded and slowly made her way towards the big blue couch that was placed in front of the fire place. I helped her sit down as the rest gathered and took seats around us.<br/>"So, what is it?" James asked, leaning forward on his seat.<br/>"Do you guys remember what we were doing exactly fifteen years ago?" I asked, feeling unsure of how I was going to tell them.<br/>"We were skipping classes?" Sirius asked, looking at James.<br/>"We were stuffing our pockets with food during dinner?" Peter asked, shrugging his shoulders.<br/>"You were pissing me off?" Lily asked, glaring at Sirius and James.<br/>"Jokes on you, we still do that." James said, high-fiving Sirius.<br/>"No. Well technically yes, but no. That's not what I'm trying to say." I said, rubbing my temple with the tips of my fingers.<br/>"Then what?" Asked Y/N, looking towards me. <br/>"Well, do you remember when James and Sirius brewed a potion that could take you to the future if you drank it?" I asked, carefully.<br/>"Yeah! I remember that!" Sirius said, enthusiastically.<br/>"Shhh, you'll wake Harry up." Lily said, turning her head so she could check up on her sleeping son.<br/>"Well, you see...um...today fifteen years ago, I drank that potion." I explained.<br/>"Yes, I remember you drinking it but when you came back you never told us what you saw. We kind of figured that it didn't really work." James, pointed out.<br/>"Hmm, it definitely worked..." I mumbled, really struggling to find the right words to explain the situation that I am in.<br/>"Remus what is it? Just tell us." Lily encouraged.<br/>I took a deep breath. <br/>"About an hour ago, fifteen years ago, I drank that potion and now here I am." I said, quickly.<br/>"W-what do you mean?" Peter asked, biting his nails.<br/>"What I mean is that I just time traveled. I know on the outside I look like exactly like what I look like today, but on the inside I'm seventeen. It's still 1977 where I came from."<br/>The whole room went silent. I looked next to me to see Y/N staring at me with her mouth partly open. I couldn't really make out her facial expression. It was a blend of confusion and shock I would say.<br/>"I can't believe it worked." James whispered, staring up at me.<br/>I nodded, looking down at my lap.<br/>"Wow! This must have been a real shock to you then!" Sirius laughed, pointing at       Y/N's round belly.<br/>Sirius let out a little yelp when Lily elbowed him.<br/>"Darling, how about we take Harry home so he can lay down properly?" Lily asked, looking at her husband.<br/>"Are you kidding me? This just got interesting." James said, rubbing his hands together.<br/>"Darling. Let's. Go." Lily said, giving James a death stare.<br/>"Fine. I'll talk to you about this at dinner." James said, pointing at me as he got up off the couch.<br/>"So what was it like? Time traveling?" Sirius asked me, leaning forward in his seat.<br/>"Sirius!" Lily said, grabbing at him.<br/>"Why are you bossing me around? He married you, not me!" Sirius said, as he pulled himself away from Lily's grip.<br/>"You never get the hint when you need to give people privacy." <br/>"She's got a point there, mate." James said, picking his son up.<br/>"Okay, let's go." Peter said, stumbling out of the kitchen with a napkin full of cookies.<br/>Lily rolled her eyes and pushed the three childish men out of the door.<br/>I let out a shaky breath and turned my head to look at Y/N who was looking down at her lap.<br/>She cleared her throat, looked up and her sparkling eyes met mine.<br/>"Would you like some tea?" She asked, softly.<br/>"Yeah, tea sounds nice." I said, unable to take my eyes off of her.<br/>"Can you um..." She began, letting out a little laugh.<br/>"...help me up?" <br/>I nodded my head and stood up in front of her.<br/>She held out her hand and I took a hold of it. Then I wrapped my left arm around her back and gently pushed her up.<br/>"Thanks." She said, quietly. <br/>I smiled as I watched her waddle towards the kitchen.<br/>"Um, mint tea would be great." I said, scratching my forehead.<br/>She moved away from the counter and turned to me with a little bag full of fresh mint.<br/>"I know." She replied, smiling at me.<br/>I bit back a smile when she turned back to the counter. I watched her as she dropped a few petals of mint into two yellow cups. <br/>I can't believe she's my wife. I can't believe she's carrying my child. Is this some sort of dream? Because if so, I hope I never wake up.<br/>"I can feel you watching me." She said, whilst pouring hot water into the two cups.<br/>"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes.<br/>I heard her chuckle as she walked towards the little round table that was placed in the middle of the kitchen.<br/>"No need to be sorry. I am your wife after all." She said, putting the two cups on the table.<br/>I bit my lip at her words. My wife. How on earth did I ever get so lucky?<br/>"You can sit down, you know." She said, taking a seat.<br/>I nodded, pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. She pushed one of the cups towards me.<br/>"Thank you." I whispered, looking at her.<br/>"No problem. She said, smiling softly.<br/>We sat there sipping our hot teas in silence until she spoke up.<br/>"This must be a lot for you to take in, huh?" She asked, putting her cup down.<br/>"I know, I'm not exactly easy on the eye right now." She said, placing her hand on her round belly.<br/>I shook my head. <br/>"Are you kidding me? You look absolutely wonderful." I said, looking at her.<br/>"I'm just not completely sure if this is really happening. I've had similar dreams like this before so it's possible that I'm just dreaming right now." I confessed.<br/>"I can pinch you if you want." She said, laughing lightly.<br/>Merlin, I could listen to that laugh for the rest of my life. <br/>"I just can't believed you married me. I thought you would have ended up with Sirius." <br/>She choked on her tea. "Sirius?" <br/>"Hell no. I mean I love the guy, he's my best friend, but I never saw him that way." <br/>I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"<br/>"Well, yeah. How could I? I've loved you since I was fifteen." She confessed, smiling at me.<br/>I opened my mouth but no words came out. I just groaned and rested my forehead on the palm of my hand.<br/>"I feel so stupid right now. I've spent way too many hours being jealous of Sirius." I mumbled.<br/>"Yeah well, neither of us were good at telling each other how we felt back then." She said, taking another sip.<br/>"When did we... How did it happen?" I asked, out of curiosity.<br/>"Don't you prefer finding that out on your own? I know you hate spoilers." <br/>"Yeah, that's true. At least I won't have the fear of rejection." <br/>"Yeah, you have no need to worry about that." She said, smiling at me.<br/>"And don't worry, you're not that far away from our first kiss."<br/>"I think we already had our first kiss not too long ago, when I came in." I said, blushing as the kiss from earlier today replayed inside my mind.<br/>"In my defence, you look exactly like my husband." She said, holding her hands out in front of her chest.<br/>I laughed and drank the final drop of tea that was in my cup.<br/>"I also can't believe Lily and James are together and have a child." I said, raising my eyebrows.<br/>"Yeah, we were all surprised when Lily agreed to go on a date with James. Imagine how shocked we were when she said yes to marrying him." <br/>"Yeah, I can imagine. And Harry, my god, he's the sweetest boy ever. How did a child like that come from James Potter?" I asked, shaking my head.<br/>"Because he has Lily as his mother." Y/N said, slowly getting up. She went to reach out for the cups but I took them before she could.<br/>"I'll put them in the sink." I said, getting up.<br/>"Thanks, Moony." <br/>"What time is it? She asked, walking towards me.<br/>"Nearly seven thirty." I answered, pulling back the sleeve of my sweater so I could look at my watch.<br/>"Oh shoot, we should get going." She said, heading out of the kitchen.<br/>"Going where?" I asked, following her.<br/>"To James and Lily's for dinner." She answered.<br/>"How far away do they live?" I asked, my attention drifting towards the pictures that were hanging on the stone wall. <br/>"Just next door. Sirius lives across the street and Peter is a block down." She answered.<br/>I just nodded my head, completely enchanted by the lovely photographs.<br/>"Nice pictures, huh?" She asked, her voice coming from behind me.<br/>"This one is all of us during Graduation." She said, pointing at the first picture.<br/>"This one was at New Years about five years ago. Look how big Lily's belly was!" <br/>In the picture James was hugging Lilly from behind while Sirius and Peter were down on their knees, pointing at her belly whilst looking at the camera. Then as my eyes trailed slightly, I could see Y/N and I holding each other. My left arm was tightly wrapped around her waist and she had both of her arms wrapped around my middle. We were both smiling widely as we looked towards our friends.<br/>That's a beautiful picture.<br/>Right next to it, there was a polaroid of Y/N and I sleeping. We look young here, I'm guessing we were in our early twenties. Sirius and Peter were drawing on our faces with markers and under the picture in messy writing it says, "That's what they get for not using silencing charms." I couldn't help but blush as I finished reading it.<br/>My mouth parted slightly as I saw the last picture. <br/>Y/N was wearing a gorgeous yet simple white dress while I was wearing a dark blue suit. In the picture, we were kissing and she had her arms wrapped around my neck. Mine were wrapped around her waist as I lifted her off the ground, holding her close to me. In the back I could see James and Sirius holding each other dramatically as they pretended to make out.<br/>"This is the most beautiful picture I have ever laid my eyes on." I whispered, tracing the picture with my finger tip.<br/>"Yeah, it really is." She said, looking up at me.<br/>I smiled and lifted my hand so I could tuck a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear.<br/>"Come on, let's go." She said, smiling back at me whilst slipping over coat over her shoulders.<br/>"Last time we were late, James kept sending us howlers for a week. I don't have the energy to deal with that again." She laughed, opening the door.<br/>"He hasn't changed much after all these years, has he?" I asked, closing the door behind us.<br/>"No, but to be fair I don't think any of us changed that much. I mean, our lives are very different from what they used to be when we were seventeen but we're all still together and I think that's incredible." She answered, guiding me towards another little house that was located right next to ours.<br/>"I have to admit, I was terrified to see what my future would look like. I was certain that I would have ended up all alone." I confessed, looking down at all the yellow and brown leafs that littered the ground.<br/>"You always do that, you know. Put yourself down. You always expect the worse out of life. Even to this day, you still struggle with it at times. But none of that truly  matters because you are so loved. By James, Lily, Sirius and Peter." <br/>She stopped walking and pulled me back gently by the edge of my sweater.<br/>"You are loved by me, Moony. I know it may not seem that way back in 1977 but I loved you then and I still love you now." She said, looking up at me.<br/>I couldn't believe my ears. Has the universe truly collided? <br/>"I really, really, really hope I'm not dreaming right now." I whispered, looking down at her.<br/>"I promise, you're not." She said, smiling at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then we filled McGonagall's pockets with frogs! Do you remember that?" Sirius asked, taking a large spoonful of soup.<br/>"Yes! We were so funny back then!" James exclaimed.<br/>"You were never funny, dear." Lily said, taking a sip of her wine.<br/>Y/n and Peter looked at each other and chuckled at the conversation.<br/>"That has to be the stupidest prank idea ever." I said, shaking my head.<br/>"Funny you say that, Moony. It was all your idea." James said, laughing at me.<br/>"Oh." I replied, laughing lightly.<br/>"So, how does the future seem so far, Moony?" James asked, whilst chewing.<br/>I put down my fork and cleaned my mouth with the burgundy napkin that was laying on my lap.<br/>"Pretty wonderful." I said, biting my lip slightly whilst turning my head to look at Y/n.<br/>She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.<br/>"Hey, cut the sexual tension, there are children at the table." Sirius said, covering Peters and Harry's eyes.<br/>"Mmm, what's happening?" Harry asked, trying to pull Sirius's hand off his eyes.<br/>"Nothing love, just your Godfather bring an absolute-" <br/>"Anyway." James began, cutting Lily off.<br/>"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. I would be so shocked to find out that Lily actually said yes to marrying me."<br/>"I've made mistakes, I'm only human" Lily teased.<br/>"You love me and you know it!" James said, kissing Lily's cheek.<br/>"I have to admit, this is all very shocking but also absolutely incredible. I'm very happy that even after fifteen years, I am still surrounded by the best people that I have ever met." I said, smiling at all of them.<br/>"Merlin, you're going to make me cry." Sirius said, whipping away a fake tear.<br/>I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.<br/>Sirius Black, dramatic as always.<br/>"Nooo, Siri why are you crying?" Harry asked, climbing onto Sirius's lap.<br/>"Here, take my carrot." <br/>Sirius stopped fake crying and took the carrot out of Harry's little hand.<br/>"It's my favourite but since you're sad you can have it." <br/>We all watched as Sirius's eyes began watering.<br/>"Aw dammit, now I'm actually going to cry!" He said, hugging Harry.<br/>"Here, take him before I burst out into tears." Sirius said, handing Harry over to Y/n.<br/>I smiled as I watched Harry happily settle into her lap. He put his short arms around her belly and rubbed it softly.<br/>Then he gasped and looked up at Y/n. He leaned over to his plate, picked up another carrot and handed it to her.<br/>"What's this for, love?" She asked, taking the carrot.<br/>"Your belly moved, it means you're hungry. I don't want you to be hungry." Harry replied, placing his little hands back onto her belly.<br/>She took a bite of the carrot and chuckled.<br/>"Do you feel that?" She asked, holding Harry's hand over the left side of her lower rib cage.<br/>Harry only nodded, looking down at their hands.<br/>"That's the baby moving in my belly."<br/>"Really?" Harry asked, looking up at Y/n.<br/>I stared at them, hoping that I could somehow take a mental picture of the beautiful scene that was taking place right in front of me.<br/>Y/n nodded and Harry leaned down so he could rest his head against her belly.<br/>"Is there any more?" Peter asked, finally looking up from his now empty bowl.<br/>"Of course, Wormtail." Lily said, taking a bite of bread.<br/>"You know, ever since you got this one pregnant I've been having to cook enough food to feed an entire village." She said, pointing at me.<br/>I smiled and I heard a scoff come from beside me.<br/>"Oh please, don't you remember what happened during the Christmas party?<br/>"You bring this up every time, I said I was sorry!"<br/>"What happened?" I asked, leaning towards Peter.<br/>"Five Christmases ago, you and Y/n decided to host a Christmas party and you bought this giant turkey which took you all day to cook." <br/>I nodded my head, smiling lightly at the story Peter was telling me.<br/>"When the turkey was done and out of the oven you made the mistake of leaving it alone with a very pregnant and hungry Lily."<br/>"You ate an entire turkey! On your own!" Y/n exclaimed, shaking her head at Lily.<br/>"That's not true! I left a drumstick." Lily said, trying to defend herself.<br/>"That's right, we had a lovely time. It was so fun sharing one drumstick between five people." Y/n replied, rolling her eyes.<br/>"I was hungry!" Lily yelled, sitting on the edge of her chair.<br/>"We all were, dear." James mumbled.<br/>"Point of the story is, you both need to feed your wives before they eat us." Sirius said, draping his arm over Peters shoulders.<br/>"Who would want to eat you, Padfoot? Mmm smoked dog, delicious." Lily said, sarcastically.<br/>"And Wormtail is just too cute to eat." Y/n said, squeezing Peters chubby cheek.<br/>"Trust me Sirius, we keep our wives very well fed if you know what I mean. Right Moony?" James said, winking at me.<br/>"What are you saying to him? He's only seventeen!" Lily yelled at her husband.<br/>I ducked my head as I felt my cheeks warm up.<br/>"Oh shoot, sorry I totally forgot." James apologized, covering his mouth with his hand.<br/>Y/n laughed and gently rubbed my arm, assuring me at there was no need to feel embarrassed.<br/>"Honestly, I completely forgot that you're not...well, you're not you." James said, smiling at me.<br/>"It's okay, really. Even I forgot that I'm in the future. You've always made me feel comfortable and at home, so this doesn't really feel much different to the dinners we have back in my time." I replied, smiling at them.<br/>"That's true. We've been eating dinner together for...how long has it been? 22 years?" Y/n asked, running a hand through Harry's black and messy hair. I smiled as he leaned into her touch.<br/>"Seven years for Moony." Peter pointed out.<br/>"That's right. And here we all are. Still together." James said, rubbing Lily's back.<br/>"With new additions." Lily said, smiling at her son who was now falling asleep on Y/n's lap. His head still pressed onto her belly.<br/>"And no one got arrested!" Sirius said, raising his glass.<br/>"Here! Here!" James said, tapping the edge of his knife against his wine glass.<br/>"To doing stupid shit without getting caught!" <br/>We all raised our glasses and repeated his words.<br/>"To doing stupid shit without getting caught!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tea?" Y/n asked from the kitchen.<br/>"No, thank you. Honestly, I'm still so stuffed from dinner." I replied, looking around our bedroom.<br/>Huh, that sounds nice. Our bedroom.<br/>There's a little wooden bookshelf filled with old books and loose papers in the corner of the room with a little desk right next to it. On it, there were colourful doodles. I moved closer and picked one up. This particular doodle had three stick figures on it. One was tall and wore a red apron and the second stick figure was holding the smallest whilst also holding a big tray filled with cookies. On top of the drawing, in messy writing, it says: "Best day ever with Auntie Y/n and Uncle Moony!" <br/>"Those are adorable, aren't they?" Y/n asked.<br/>I turned around to look at her and saw that she was leaning on the door frame, smiling at me.<br/>"Yes, very." I replied, not taking my eyes off of her. <br/>She was wearing a lavender night gown that hugged her perfectly around her belly. <br/>She then shivered slightly and rubbed her palms together.<br/>I immediately caught on and reached for my back pocket to where my wand was, took it out and pointed it to the empty fire place that was placed in front of the bed. <br/>"Incendio." I whispered. <br/>A bright orange and red light came shooting out of my wand and in a blink of an eye, the tiny flame turned into a fire.<br/>"You read my mind." Y/n said, walking towards me.<br/>I smiled at the way her eyes glowed and the way her hair sparkled from the golden light that surrounded her. I made a mental note to use the fire place more often.<br/>"Wanna lay down?" She asked, smiling lightly.<br/>I only nodded, not trusting my own words right now.<br/>Once I made sure that she was laying comfortably, I settled down right next to her. I felt her hand rest next to my thigh and my heart raced against my clothed chest.<br/>"Do you want to hold my hand?" She asked, chuckling lightly.<br/>"Am I that obvious?" I asked, inching my hand towards hers.<br/>"Yes." She answered, softly taking my hand in her own.<br/>I let out a shaky breath and instantly relaxed. The feeling of her soft hand against mine was absolutely heavenly.<br/>She exhaled deeply and leaned her head against my shoulder. I smiled at her action and rested my head on top of hers.<br/>"I can't believe I'm in bed with a younger man." She whispered, chuckling into my shoulder.<br/>"Merlin, what would your husband think?" I asked, laughing.<br/>She brought her free hand up and covered her mouth as she laughed. <br/>Then suddenly she stopped and I moved my head to the side so I could look at her face.<br/>"The baby. Oh my god, I just felt the baby kick." She said, looking down at her stomach.<br/>"Oh shit, is that a bad thing? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Should I call Lily?" I quickly asked, sitting her up.<br/>"Moony..." She whispered, looking at me. <br/>I stopped anxiously moving around as she began to talk once again.<br/>"It's a very good thing. It means our baby is active and healthy." She said, smiling widely. <br/>"Oh, thank Merlin." I whispered, putting the palm of my hand over my chest, where my heart is.<br/>"I've felt it move before but that's the first time it's ever kicked. There it is again!" Y/n said, whilst guiding my hand to her belly.<br/>"Can you feel it?" She asked, as she pressed my hand down.<br/>All I could do was nod. I bit my lip to hold myself back from letting tears fall.<br/>"Moony?" Y/n asked, gently pulling my lip out of the tight grip of my teeth.<br/>"W-we made a baby. A healthy b-baby. This is just incredible." I mumbled, running my hand over her belly.<br/>"I would have thought you knew about the birds and the bees by the age of seventeen, Re." Y/n said, raising her eyebrows.<br/>"That's not what I meant, Mrs. Smarty Pants." I said, letting out a laugh.<br/>"How can you not expect me to be like this? I married Mr. Smarty Pants after all." She replied, softly. <br/>I leaned into her touch as she gently wiped away a few stray tears that fell down my cheek.<br/>"I meant me and you. I meant everything. We've known each other since we were eleven. Now, were married with a baby on the way. We live in this lovely little house with our best friends right next to us. I have a job... It just feels too good to be true." I said, leaning my head down onto her belly, copying Harry's actions from earlier tonight.<br/>"You may see it as too good to be true, but it's really what you deserve Remus. Honestly, it's what we all deserve." She said, running her hand through my hair.<br/>I smiled as I felt our baby kick against my cheek. I nuzzled my head even closer to her stomach, loving the feeling of her warm skin against my face.<br/>"Can't I just stay here with you like this forever?" I whispered, softly.<br/>"Ah, come on now. You can't leave seventeen year old me alone with James, Sirius and Peter. Chances are that I'll probably kill one of them." She said, moving the hair away from my forehead.<br/>"Lily will keep them in check." I replied.<br/>"But that's not the point, Moony. You can't leave seventeen year old me behind because she needs seventeen year old you. As much you need her."<br/>I turned my head to look up at her, encouraging her to continue.<br/>"Because seventeen year old me is anxiously waiting for you to come back right now so she can talk to you and make sure you're alright. Because she loves her best friend more then she should and she's terrified. Terrified that you don't feel the same at all and that you'll see your future and she won't even be a part of it." <br/>I stared at her with wide eyes.<br/>"Are you serious?" I asked, sitting up.<br/>"Well, yeah." She said, looking down.<br/>I leaned in and carefully wrapped her up into my arms.  <br/>"You don't need to be scared about that, you know. I do feel the same way. I really do." I whispered, closing my eyes as I hugged her closer to me.<br/>"Of course I know that, love. But she doesn't." She replied into my neck, whilst laughing lightly.<br/>"I'll make sure she does." I promised, slowly pulling apart so I could see her face.<br/>She cupped my cheek with her soft hand and smiled up at me.<br/>"I know you will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's walking up! Guys, he's waking up!" I heard a voice coming from a distant. I could barely make out what the voice was saying because it sounded all fuzzy and muffled.<br/>"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Said another voice that was coming closer.<br/>"Shut up, Padfoot. You're going to wake everyone in the tower up." <br/>I blinked my eyes a couple of times, groaning at the bright light that was pointed directly at my face.<br/>"Put your wand down, you're going to blind him." <br/>My head began racing when I heard that voice. Her voice. <br/>"Moony?" <br/>I slowly opened my eyes only to see Y/n, James, Sirius and Peter staring at me.<br/>"Re, are you okay?" Y/n asked, sitting down on the side of my bed next to Peter.<br/>I turned my head to the side and saw three lonely single beds. The room was messy and there were books and clothes scattered around on the floor.<br/>I was back in the dorm. <br/>Back in 1977.<br/>I looked back at Y/n and smiled at her softly.<br/>"Perfect actually." I said, reaching out to put my hand on top of hers.<br/>She looked down at our hands and I instantly became nervous. I completely forgot that were not together. Well, not together yet. I felt her move her fingers along mine and then she gave my hand a little squeeze, as if she knew what I was thinking about.<br/>"How was it? Am I still cool in the future? Wait- important question! Does my hair still look this good?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his hair dramatically.<br/>James scoffed and pushed Sirius aside.<br/>"No one gives a flying monkey what your hair will look like. What we do care about is..." James said, walking closer to me.<br/>"Did Lily finally say yes?!" James screeched into my ear.<br/>"Bloody hell." Peter mumbled, closing his ears with the palm of his hands. <br/>I copied his action, groaning at the ringing noise James's voice left in my ear.<br/>"Okay, you pieces of turd. How about we talk about this tomorrow?" Y/n asked, pushing James away from me.<br/>"Technically it is the next day. It's 3:26 a.m." Peter said, looking down at his watch.<br/>"Pete, I'll bake you some chocolate chip cookies tomorrow, if you go to bed now." Y/n said, placing her hand on Peter's shoulder.<br/>"Goodnight!" Peter said, waving us off.<br/>I laughed as he buried himself into his bed and quickly dozed off.<br/>"How long was I out for?" I asked, lazily running a hand through my hair.<br/>"Twenty four hours, mate. Just as the book said." James said, patting my back.<br/>"Probably felt like a couple of hours to you." Sirius pointed out.<br/>"I guess time really does go by when you're having fun." I said, biting back a smile.<br/>"Mmm, had fun did you? Hope you didn't forget about us you cheeky bastard." James said, laughing.<br/>"No, I could never." I said, smiling at Y/n.<br/>She smiled back at me and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and hold her tight.<br/>"So, I've been passed out for twenty four hours and you lot still didn't clean up this dorm?" I asked, pointing at the massive mess that exploded on the floor.<br/>"Suddenly I feel very tired." James said, pretending to yawn.<br/>"Oh, so so sleepy." Sirius said, rubbing his eyes.<br/>"Right, Pads. The faster we fall asleep, the faster morning will come." James said, throwing his arm over Sirius's shoulder.<br/>Right, Prongs. And the faster morning will come, the faster we will be able to annoy Moony." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around James's waist.<br/>I rolled my eyes and laughed.<br/>"What I will tell you is that you two will still annoy me even when we're in our thirties." I said smiling at them as they got into their beds.<br/>As the room went silent, I slowly turned my head to look at Y/n. She was looking down at her lap when a loose strand of hair fell across her face. I gently reached out and pushed it behind her ear, just like I did when I was in the future. She jumped slightly at my touch and looked up at me with shy eyes and rosy cheeks.<br/>"Um, I should go back to my bed." Y/n said, getting up.<br/>"No!" I said quickly, reaching forward to take a hold of her hand once again.<br/>She looked at me with a confused look.<br/>"I mean... it's really late. You can stay, if you want." I said, feeling the heat rise up on the tip of my ears.<br/>"Stay where?" She asked, looking around the dorm.<br/>"Here. With me." I blurted out, looking up at her.<br/>She blinked her eyes in surprise but slowly nodded.<br/>"Oh-okay." She said, looking a bit unsure of what to do next.<br/>"Here." I said, letting go of her hand so I could push my duvet back so she could get in.<br/>She looked down at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. I patted the empty spot next to me and she carefully crawled in. I watched as she sank her head onto the pillow that was squeezed tightly against mine. This reminded me of the position we were in before I woke up. Only there, we were holding each other and her beautifully round belly was resting against mine. I smiled at the memory of us laying in our bed together. At the memory of the incredible feeling of our child kicking my cheek through her stomach. At the memory of us eating dinner with our best friends. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Y/n was looking deeply into my eyes, as if she was trying to understand what was going on inside my mind. <br/>"You're smiling like a mad man." She whispered, smiling lightly.<br/>Oh shit. Oh fuck.<br/>"Am I?" I asked, feeling my heart pound against my chest.<br/>She only nodded, not taking her eyes off of me.<br/>"Is it really that good? The future?" She asked, curiously.<br/>I slowly inched my body closer to hers and I could smell the aromatic scent of her lavender shampoo. <br/>I looked into her sparkling eyes and smiled widely.</p><p>"It's absolutely wonderful."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>